Tsutaete Hoshii
by Hikari UchiHAruno Sasusaku
Summary: Harapan dan Kesalahpahaman. -Aku ingin kau menyampaikannya padaku-. Sebuah imajinasi mengisi kekosongan timeline tentang pertemuan Sasuke dan Sakura, sebelum anak-anak era baru Naruto lahir. Warning : Rate M.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tsutaete Hoshii © Hikari UchiHAruno Sasusaku**

(Aku ingin kau menyampaikannya padaku)

 **SasuSaku**

 **Semi Canon**

 **Warning : Rate M**

 **.**

 **Sebuah imajinasi saya tentang kekosongan timeline Naruto setelah novel Sasuke Shinden**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Enjoy**

Seekor elang utusan turun menuju ke depan Uchiha Sasuke, yang sedang berjalan di tepi pantai.

"… Kakashi?"

Sasuke menunduk dan mengeluarkan surat dari burung elang tersebut, yang berisi laporan tentang urusan baru-baru ini, yang berhasil ia selesaikan dengan baik. Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa ada lembaran lain yang ikut dalam surat itu. Tulisannya jelek dan berantakan.

"Tulisan yang jelek ini pasti Naruto,"

Di dalam surat pendek itu tertulis.

 _ **Aku berbicara dengan Sakura-chan. Tentangmu…**_

 _ **Katanya kau seperti kesatuan polisi militer!**_

Matanya sedikit terbelalak ketika membacanya tanpa ia sadari. Kesatuan Polisi Militer, sebuah organisasi yang dulunya didirikan oleh Hokage kedua, yang khusus menjadikan anggota klan Uchiha sebagai polisi. Karena menurutnya dengan kemampuan sharingan klan Uchiha, semua kejahatan pasti akan terbongkar. Itulah sebab Tobirama mempercayakan hal tersebut pada klan Uchiha yang menerimanya dengan baik. Dan selain itu sebenarnya untuk mengantisipasi kudeta klan Uchiha. Itulah kenapa awalnya tempat tinggal klan Uchiha dipindah ke pinggiran desa Konoha.

"Kesatuan polisi militer, ya," ia bergumam. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sekelebat bayangan tentang Itachi dan dirinya waktu kecil terlintas. Waktu itu ia berjalan-jalan dengan Itachi melewati Kantor kepolisian di Konoha.

"Kakak juga akan masuk kesini?" tanya Sasuke kecil yang saat itu digendong—tepatnya duduk di pundak Itachi sambil menunjuk ke arah kantor.

"Nah… Siapa tahu?" ujar kakaknya. Sasuke melihat kantor itu dengan penuh minat.

"Lakukanlah, Kakak. Karena ketika aku dewasa… aku akan masuk kepolisian militer juga!" ucap Sasuke kecil dengan riang.

Kenangan itu mau tidak mau membawa sakit yang samar, tapi senyum masih terpatri di bibir satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa itu. Terdiam sejenak dan berpikir. Sasuke kemudian memandang ke arah langit. Angin sore yang berhembus menggoyangkan rambut hitam legamnya.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Konoha… Kesanalah aku akan pulang,"

…

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ketika ia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya ada di tempat biasa. Saat itu menjelang tengah malam. Dan orang yang kini dianggapnya saudara itu masih ada di kedai langganannya, Ichiraku Ramen. Tepat di saat Sasuke akan mendekat, Naruto rupanya selesai membayar tagihan dan berbalik keluar dari kedai. Mata birunya membulat dan bibirnya kemudian menyunggingkan senyum khasnya.

"Yo, Sasuke!"

Dan berikutnya kedua sahabat itu berjalan di jalanan Konoha yang sepi, mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Sasuke awalnya berbicara tentang situasi di luar desa kepada Naruto. Selain daripada itu, hanya obrolan biasa. Tepatnya, Sasuke hanya menimpali dan sesekali menjawab dengan singkat pertanyaan Naruto selain daripada misi.

"Sasuke. Kau sudah menemui Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto. Mereka masih terus menyusuri jalanan Konoha. Tidak ada jawaban. "Ia pasti akan senang melihat kedatanganmu," lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus. Ia tahu betul tentang penantian Sakura selama ini hanya untuk Sasuke.

"Aa," tanggapan singkat dari bibir Sasuke membuat Naruto yang kedua tangannya dilipat di belakang kepalanya meliriknya sebal.

"Kau belum lupa jalan rumahnya Sakura, kan?" tanya Naruto lagi. Ia berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kepada Sasuke yang kini menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka sampai di persimpangan jalan. Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku pulang. Hinata-chan pasti sudah menunggu di rumah," ucapnya lagi. Di antara semua ninja di angkatannya, memang hanya Naruto lah yang sudah menikah. Ia menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan dan berbisik usil,"Sasuke, semoga malammu panas,"

"Oi—" dan rupanya itu sedikit bereaksi pada Sasuke. Naruto nyengir dan kemudian tertawa mendengarnya.

"Sampai jumpa, Sasuke!" dan dia menghilang meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung di persimpangan jalan. ' _Dasar bodoh'_

…

Sakura sedang memandangi foto team 7-nya yang lama malam itu. Hanya itu foto yang ia punya. Foto yang diambil ketika masih genin—ngomong-ngomong sampai sekarang Sasuke dan Naruto masih genin, hanya ia yang _Jounin_ dari team 7. Sakura tertawa kecil oleh pikirannya barusan. Ia menghela nafas kemudian memandangi salah satu pria di foto itu, pria berambut hitam legam yang kini masih meninggalkannya untuk sebuah perjalanan yang ia sebut penebusan dosa, melihat dari luar kehidupan shinobi yang ada, dan melindungi desa dari luar dengan kekuatan yang ia punya.

Ya, Sakura memang selalu men-support Sasuke apabila memang itu hal yang baik. Sakura juga merasa bahwa pria itu akan kembali seperti yang ia janjikan, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia sangat menginginkan lelaki itu segera datang menemuinya. Sudah 2 setengah tahun terakhir sejak Sasuke pergi, dan beberapa bulan semenjak Sakura melihat sekelebat bayangan Sasuke yang kemudian menghilang setelah pertarungan gadis itu bersama Kido* tanpa repot-repot mengatakan Hallo, ia harus berpuas diri dengan kabar yang diberikan Sasuke yang tentu itupun melalui Naruto ataupun Kakashi.

Kali ini saja, kali ini biarkan Sakura merasakan Sasuke ada secara nyata. Ia sangat merindukan pria itu. Ia merasa sendirian sekarang. Karena semua sudah berbeda. Shinobi angkatannya sudah punya kehidupan masing-masing, kesibukan masing-masing. Bahkan Naruto, sahabatnya sendiri sudah menikah, mempunyai orang yang sangat berarti di kehidupannya. Kemudian Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, bahkan Kiba sekalipun sudah mempunyai pasangan mereka masing-masing. Mau tidak mau ia hanya pasrah ketika teman-temannya itu memilih untuk bersama pasangannya ketika sedang libur tugas. Dan Sakura hanya mampu berpuas diri dengan mengalihkan perhatiannya menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit sebagai ninja medis sekaligus direktur Klinik Perawatan Kesehatan Mental Anak-Anak, yang menangani pemulihan mental anak-anak itu pasca perang. Tapi tetap saja, meskipun ia berusaha membunuh waktunya agar tidak terlalu memikirkan Sasuke, di waktu seperti ini, di akhir hari ia akan teringat dan menjadi sangat merindukan Sasuke.

Air mata yang sedari tadi menggenang kini meleleh dari kedua matanya, dan akhirnya jatuh tepat di atas foto wajah pria yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Sasuke-kun," dan isakan kecil tedengar di kamar Haruno Sakura, mengusik sepinya dini hari ini.

.

.

.

 **DUK**

Suara sesuatu yang mendarat di balkon kamarnya membuat Sakura menoleh. Bayangan seseorang dari balkon kamarnya terlihat menutupi cahaya rembulan yang sebelumnya adalah cahaya utama di kamar itu. Cahaya yang sebelumnya menembus korden tipis di pintu kaca geser itu kini terhalang. Memang hari sudah larut dan Sakura memang sudah berencana untuk tidur telah mematikan lampunya—sebelum ia kembali teringat oleh seorang pria tentunya. Sakura menajamkan pandangannya.

Sakura tersentak memikirkan bahwa kemungkinan besar bayangan yang ada di balkonnya itu adalah pria yang sedang dipikirkannya. Meletakkan figura foto ke atas meja, dengan tergesa ia menggeser pintu kamarnya dan akhirnya mendapati sesosok pria sedang berdiri disana. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke **memang** berada disana. Sakura terpaku untuk beberapa saat. Angin malam yang dingin berhembus di antara mereka, menerbangkan helaian merah muda dan hitam itu seirama. Mata mereka saling berpandangan.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," Sakura memberanikan diri melangkah lebih dekat, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka menjadi dua langkah. Ia mendongak, mengamati dan meneliti lebih lanjut apakah benar sosok di depannya adalah pria yang ia tunggu, bukan Sasuke palsu seperti waktu kejadian Kido itu. Sentakan lembut terasa di hatinya ketika ia menyadari bahwa benar sosok Sasuke telah ada di hadapannya.

.

.

"Tadaima, Sakura," suara pria itu memecang keheningan yang tercipta.

Air mata tanpa sadar mengalir lagi dari kedua bola mata Sakura. Ia melangkah dan memeluk erat pria di depannya, menyembunyikan wajah dan isakannya di bahu lelaki itu, menyesap aroma yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun, Okaerinasai." Ujarnya lirih.

Tangan Sasuke yang masih utuh terulur untuk menyambut pelukan Sakura, merengkuh tubuh gadis itu lebih dekat, lebih erat.

…

Sakura tengah memandangi Sasuke yang kini duduk di tepian ranjangnya, mereka saling berhadapan meskipun Sakura kini menunduk mendadak bingung dengan apa yang akan ia tanyakan, dan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Rasanya masih belum percaya lelaki itu akan datang kemari disaat ia juga memikirkan kapan lelaki itu datang. Meskipun bingung, rasa bahagia tentu sangat terasa sekali.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau ingin minum?" tanyanya memecah kesunyian. Ia memandang Sasuke yang rupanya sedang memandanginya dalam-dalam. Tak ada jawaban membuat Sakura semakin kikuk saja.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar aku ambilkan," tanpa menunggu jawaban lagi, Sakura berniat beranjak dan mengambil minuman, ia merasa tangannya dipegang oleh tangan Sasuke, menahannya pergi.

"Tidak perlu," ucap Sasuke. Sakura hanya merengut sebentar dan mendudukan dirinya kembali di semping Sasuke. Ia memandang wajah pria _nya_ itu sekali lagi.

"Sasuke-kun… Terimakasih sudah mau pulang. Naruto bilang ia telah mengirim pesan padamu untuk kembali. Aku mengira kau akan mengulur waktu sedikit lama lagi, tapi ternyata tidak. Aku merasa senang" –Sakura merona—" Ngomong-ngomong apakah kau sudah menemui Naruto?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Keheningan dan kekakuan kembali tercipta di antara mereka, sebetulnya itu yang dirasakan oleh Sakura. Ia gelisah memikirkan apa yang harus dia katakan agar ia bisa mengobrol banyak dengan Sasuke. Sementara tidak bagi pria di sebelahnya karena Sasuke memang menikmati itu, ia tidak merasa harus melakukan sesuatu, diam bersama Sakura seperti ini saja sudah cukup baginya.

Tangan kanan Sasuke dengan perlahan terulur ke wajah Sakura, ibu jarinya membelai pipi Sakura dengan lembut. Tatapan matanya begitu intens. Sakura merasakan pipinya memanas. Ini adalah sentuhan pertama dari Sasuke yang begitu intens dan sangat jarang ia lakukan setelah belasan tahun mereka kenal, dan kini dengan perasaan berbeda tentunya. Dan Sakura sangat menikmati ini. Hatinya benar-benar menghangat.

Sakura merasakan tangan Sasuke menarik wajahnya mendekat. Degup jantung Sakura menggila. Wajahnya bertambah merona. Ia merasakan Sasuke akan menciumnya, ia tanpa sadar menutup matanya untuk menantikan saat itu, ciuman pertamanya.

Beberapa detik telah berlalu dan Sakura tidak merasakan apa-apa selain daripada tangan Sasuke yang masih menyentuh sisi wajahnya. Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Sasuke sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan bertanya. Sakura merasa wajahnya memanas karena telah memikirkan hal yang lebih. Buru-buru ia membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

Tanpa Sakura lihat, Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Tentu ia tahu yang dipikirkan gadis itu, tapi Sasuke memang sengaja menggodanya.

Sasuke kemudian berdiri, membuat Sakura yang sebelumnya membuang wajahnya itu mendongak menatap wajah Sasuke. Sisa-sisa guratan merah masih tampak di wajah putihnya.

 **TUK**

Sebuah tanda yang diberikan Sasuke sama seperti ketika ia meninggalkan Sakura terjadi lagi. Sakura dibuat merona lagi karenanya. Wajahnya melongo untuk sesaat, kemudian tersenyum senang.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, Sakura. Aku akan menemuimu lagi,"

Dan segera setelah itu, Uchiha Sasuke meninggalkan kamar Sakura yang menatapnya dengan senyum merona.

…

…

Keesokan harinya dengan penuh semangat, Sakura dengan wajah ceria pergi ke rumah sakit. Bahkan ayah dan ibunya tidak pernah melihat Sakura seceria itu semenjak dua tahun belakangan ini. Tapi itu justru membuat mereka lega.

Tapi kenyataannya hari ini Sakura sangat sibuk di rumah sakit, ada _jounin_ yang terluka parah saat menjalankan misi dan baru dirawat di Konoha sore hari ini membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu terkurung di rumah sakit. Ia dengan professional menyembuhkan _jounin_ itu dibantu oleh juniornya. Rasanya hari ini tidak mungkin untuk menemui Sasuke, hari ini mungkin Sakura tidak pulang, dan Sakura diberitahu Naruto kalau hari ini Sasuke akan menemui Kakashi untuk membicarakan suatu hal, pastilah hari ini Sasuke sibuk. Sakura juga teringat bahwa Naruto akan membantu Sasuke membersihkan kediamannya setelah itu.

' _Yah… hari ini tidak bertemu juga tidak apa-apa, yang penting Sasuke sudah kembali ke Konoha.'_ Pikirnya.

…

Dan hari-hari selanjutnya rupanya tetap sama, meskipun beberapa hari yang lalu Sasuke berjanji akan menemuinya lagi, nyatanya pria itu malah mengambil misi lagi dengan waktu agak lama. Dan tentu saja, Sakura mengetahuinya. Sakura yang diberitahu Naruto hanya menunduk dengan sedih. Tentu ia berharap kepulangan Sasuke ke Konoha berarti mereka mempunyai waktu untuk bersama-sama.

' _Sebenarnya Sasuke-kun maunya apa sih?'_

Walaupun mungkin saja sekembalinya Sasuke memang bukan untuk Sakura seorang –memikirkan ini ada secuil rasa sakit yang terasa. Hanya saja, kenyataan dimana melihat sahabat-sahabatnya telah bahagia dengan pasangan masing-masing membuatnya tertekan juga, meskipun ia tahu si Tenten, Shino, dan beberapa lainnya yang ia dengar masih melajang sampai sekarang. Tapi tetap saja, Sasuke sepertinya sudah memberi harapan lebih pada Sakura, tapi kini dengan tidak pekanya masih membuat ia menunggu.

Masih teringat pembicaraanya dengan Ino waktu mereka dalam perjalanan ke Suna, dimana Ino mengungkapan ketertarikannya pada Sai. Ino bilang ingin memberikan bunga sebagai ungkapan. Hanya Ino bingung memilih bunga lavender yang artinya menunggu atau dogwood yang artinya memendam perasaan. Dan Sakura akhirnya menyarankan bunga Dogwood pada Ino. Sedang dia sendiri pastilah lavender. Tapi itu sudah berlalu. Sekarang, apalagi yang ditunggu? Sasuke sudah pulang ke Konoha. Dogwood? Bahkan sejak dari akademi kalau Sakura setiap mengirimi Sasuke bunga pasti Sasuke akan punya taman bunga yang luas. Dan sakura tersenyum masam memikirkannya.

' _Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, Sasuke-kun?'_

…

Hampir sebulan setelah kepulangan Sasuke, tanpa adanya kejelasan akan hubungan mereka, Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dengan bekerja karena Sasuke sangat sulit ditemui. Kalau bisa, Sakura ingin sesekali melarikan diri dan menculik Sasuke untuk berbicara banyak menanyakan maksud pria itu padanya. Dan ketika itu, di malam itu, Sakura melihat Sasuke berjalan pulang dari kantor Hokage. Tanpa menunggu kesempatan lain, ia menyambar tangan pria itu dan menggandengnya ke suatu tempat untuk berbicara. Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Sakura melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…" rupanya tidak mudah. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan dahinya balik menatap Sakura. Sakura mengelus tangannya gugup, kemudian mendongak menatap Sasuke.

"Apakah kau tidak ingin menemuiku?" tanyanya langsung. Rona merah sedikit mewarnai pipinya itu, hanya saja sinar rembulan tidak cukup untuk membuatnya begitu kentara. Sakura meneliti pandangan mata Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas pendek.

"Aku sangat sibuk, Sakura." ucap pria itu. Sakura menunduk.

"Begitu ya," ia tersenyum sedih. Sasuke menyadari ekspresi Sakura itu. Ia berniat mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh Sakura tetapi kemudian diurungkannya.

"Aku pikir kali ini kita bisa melewatkan waktu untuk bersama, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura. Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku pikir, setelah Sasuke-kun pulang semuanya akan kembali normal. Dan aku maupun Sasuke-kun akan hidup dengan bahagia,"

Hening sejenak.

"Setelah perpisahan itu, aku berharap lebih padamu karena sikapmu telah berubah. Aku merasa kita semakin mendekat. Tapi setelah kita dekat bahkan sekarang, aku tidak merasakan kemajuan apapun. Sasuke-kun selalu tidak ada untuk menemuiku lagi. Dan bahkan pada akhirnya aku yang menemukanmu,"

.

"—Juga… aku terus-terusan yang mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Sasuke-kun. Tanpa aku tahu perasaan Sasuke-kun seperti apa," gelombang kesedihan, kekecewaan dan penyesalan tiba-tiba menyapu Sakura.

"—Kau tahu kan, bahwa aku sangat sangat menyukaimu, tapi bukan berarti Sasuke-kun berhak terus mempermainkanku,"

"Sakura—"

"Kalau memang dari awal tidak ada perasaan khusus, lebih baik tidak usah memberikan harapan lebih," lanjut Sakura tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke.

"- Kalau akhirnya hanya seperti ini, Sa-Sasuke-kun… Kau… KAU LEBIH BAIK TIDAK USAH PULANG SAJA!" teriak Sakura di luar kendali. Air mata meleleh di pipinya. Ia menunduk dan memeluk kedua tangannya sendiri, terisak. Sasuke terdiam. Kesunyian melanda keduanya lagi. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Aku mengerti… " ucap Sasuke setelah beberapa saat. Sakura mendongak dengan air mata yang terus mengalir seakan terkejut mendengar jawaban Sasuke, hatinya mencelos ketika kemudian Sasuke berbalik dan beranjak pergi. Ini sama sekali diluar perkiraannya. Itu bahkan bukan jawaban yang diinginkan Sakura.

Sakura menyadari bahwa tadi ia bicara di luar kendali. Apapun yang ia pikirkan mengenai Sasuke sebelumnya membuatnya benar-benar frustasi. Padahal Sakura adalah tipe orang penyabar sebelumnya. Tapi entah kenapa pada akhirnya ia tidak mampu menahannya lagi kali ini. Dan kini hanyalah penyesalan yang tertinggal, dan Sasuke yang bahkan tidak memberinya penjelasan apapun. Mulutnya seakan terkunci namun pandangannya tetap mengikuti punggung pria itu.

.

.

.

.

Mendadak hatinya terasa kosong.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan di kantor Hokage, tampak Kakashi tengah duduk belakang mejanya, ia memakai pakaian hokagenya. Ketika Sakura membuka pintunya, tampak orang lain juga ada disana, seorang pria dengan pelindung kepala dengan lambang desa Sunagakure.

"Ah, Sakura, baguslah kau sudah datang," ucap kakashi. "Langsung saja, Sakura. Ada permintaan untukmu dari desa Suna yang membutuhkan pengajaran lebih tentang medis. Kemudian juga permintaan untuk meninjau perkembangan klinik perawatan mental yang telah berdiri di Suna. Aku ingin kau kesana lagi, Sakura… Maafkan aku, kau pasti sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini," ujar Kakashi setelah melihat wajah Sakura yang tidak sesegar biasanya, barangkali sedang banyak tugas dan pikiran. Sakura tersenyum dipaksakan dan menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sensei. Aku justru senang bisa belajar juga di Suna nantinya. Banyak yang bisa kupelajari juga dari sana, yang tidak bisa aku dapatkan di Konoha," jawab gadis itu. Kakashi menghela nafas, agaknya sedikit kasihan melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat kuyu itu. Tapi apa boleh buat karena Sakura juga menyanggupinya. Dan lagi, siapa tahu setelah Sakura dari Suna malah mendapatkan hal baru, anggap saja ini sebagai refreshing.

"baiklah. Sebelumnya aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan Takeuchi, ninja medis dari Sunagakure. Dia yang akan pergi bersamamu ke Suna, Sakura," ujar kakashi. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati pria dari Sunagakure itu tersenyum. Perawakannya tinggi dan kurus, mirip Sai, hanya tidak dengan kulit pucat. Disamping itu rambutnya berwarna coklat.

"Mohon bantuannya, Sakura-san," pria tersebut sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum.

"Ah, iya, Takeuchi-san. Semoga bisa terjalin kerjasama," Sakura tersenyum kemudian ikut menunduk sebagai balasan.

"Baiklah. kau bisa berangkat malam ini, kan, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi lagi. Sakura mengangguk.

"Baik."

…

Dan malam itu, Sakura berangkat ke Suna dengan misi baru. Sebelumnya Sakura berencana akan menemui Sasuke dan menjelaskan semuanya. Bahkan karena terlalu parno Sakura selalu menanyakan kepada Naruto ataupun kakashi takut apabila Sasuke benar-benar pergi lagi dari desa, karena perkataannya malam itu. Meskipun Sakura juga berkata bahwa mungkin Sasuke tidak peduli padanya. Ah, memikirkan ini semua membuatnya bingung. Ia perlu untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi. Tapi keadaan memang tidak memungkinkan. Tiga atau empat hari adalah waktu tempuh dari Konoha ke Suna. Belum lagi di Suna ia akan disana untuk beberapa hari –Sakura ingin belajar juga tentang medis di suna, bertukar pengetahuan—kemudian waktu tempuh untuk pulang. 2 minggu adalah perkiraan paling lama untuk kembali ke Konoha.

' _Yah paling tidak bukan dua tahun'_ keluhnya.

.

Kemudian sekilas ia teringat lagi dengan kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu saat dia diculik oleh Kido dan Magire, sebagai umpan agar Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Menurut mereka, dengan menculik Sakura, rekan atau orang penting untuk Sasuke, pria itu akan kembali. Dan disaat itu Kido akan membunuh Sakura di hadapan Sasuke, yang akan membangkitkan kekuatan mata Sasuke dan mengambilnya sebagai obat-obatan yang akan diperjualbelikan.

.

" _Klan Uchiha adalah klan yang mencintai secara mendalam. Karena kecenderungan yang mencintai terlalu dalam, dikatakan anggota klan Uchiha diberi kekuatan mata yang kuat. Kau juga mengetahui tentang ini bukan?"_

" _Anggota keluarganya, rekan, kekasih—jika salah satu dari mereka dibunuh di depan mata mereka, siapapun akan dilanda kesedihan. Tapi untuk klan Uchiha, semua itu tidak terjadi. Kesedihan yang berlebih mempengaruhi saraf mata mereka dan itu memberikan kekuatan pada mata mereka."_

 _._

Perkataan Kido di masa lalu membuatnya sedikit berpikir juga. Apakah benar, Sakura adalah orang yang penting, berharga bagi Sasuke? Orang lain melihatnya begitu, yah Kido adalah orang lain. Tapi Sakura sendiri masih bimbang terkadang dengan pemikirannya. Bahkan jika waktu itu ia tidak membebaskan diri, apakah Sasuke akan benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya? Apakah benar, untuk sekali saja Sakura melihat dan mendengar dari Sasuke sendiri bahwa pria itu peduli, bahwa pria itu menginginkan Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Pikiran yang egois. Kalau dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri, kemungkinan mungkin Sasuke akan datang, tapi Sakura berharap tidak akan apabila pada akhirnya Sasuke terjebak dan berhasil dimanfaatkan oleh Kido.

Kenyataannya waktu itu Sakura bisa melepaskan diri dengan mudah, melawan Kido seorang diri. Pada akhirnya ia melihat sekelebat bayangan Sasuke di bagian lain ketika ia, Kakashi dan yang lain ingin melihat keadaan di sekitar lokasinya bertarung. Sasukelah yang membunuh para ANBU bawahan Kido dengan elemen api dan genjutsunya. Ya, Sasuke datang kembali ke desa, hanya saja tanpa repot mengucapkan salam dan bertemu, ia langsung pergi. Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya tersenyum kalau mengingat itu. Rasa sedih terkikis dengan rasa terimakasih karena dengan caranya Sasuke ternyata peduli.

Memikirkan hal ini membuat Sakura sedikit bingung. Mungkin saja Sasuke memang peduli. Tapi apakah dia memang benar-benar orang yang special? Sakura menghela nafas. Semua pikirannya dan pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu membuatnya tidak bisa konsen. Hanya ingin bertemu Sasuke dan menjelaskan semuanya, itu yang ia mau.

Tanpa ia sadari sedari tadi rupanya Takeuchi yang bergerak di sampingnya terus memperhatikannya.

"Sakura-san," tanyanya pada gadis di sebelahnya. Sakura menoleh masih terus melaju lari mereka dan kemudian melompat di antara dahan-dahan pohon.

"Apakah tidak sebaiknya kita beristirahat? Kita sudah jauh berjalan. Agar besok kita bisa melanjutkan perjalanan dengan maksimal," ucap Takeuchi. Sakura berpikir sebentar.

"Baiklah, mungkin kita akan beristirahat sebentar,"

Dan kedua orang itu beristirahat di dalam hutan, bergantian berjaga sambil memasang perangkap di sekitar tempat peristirahatan mereka.

…

Begitu sampai di Suna, setelah beristirahat sebentar Sakura sudah disibukkan dengan kegiatannya langsung menuju ke Rumah Sakit di Suna untuk mengajarkan metode baru dalam perawatan medis, ia juga belajar dari sana ditemani oleh takeuchi. Beberapa hari dimanfaatkan untuk bertukar ilmu medis dan mengunjungi klinik perawatan mental anak-anak dan ikut mengecek disana. Juga kunjungannya ke tempat Kazekage karena Gaara ingin menyampaikan pesan kepada Kakashi. Semua kesibukan itu membuat Sakura sedikit melupakan kekhawatirannya tentang Sasuke.

Disana pula Sakura banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Takeuchi, yang bersedia mengantar Sakura kemana saja, yang dianggap Sakura sebagai rasa sopan dan terimakasih karena Sakura sudah memenuhi permintaan di Suna.

Dan sampailah ke hari ke-8, Sakura sudah menyelesaikan semuanya dan berniat kembali ke Konoha. Namun ternyata Takeuchi bersikeras untuk mengantarkan Sakura sebagai permintaan terimakasih dan lagi agar menjamin Sakura aman. Padahal Sakura bisa saja menjaga dirinya sendiri. Hanya saja ia memang tidak enak untuk menolak kebaikan pria itu.

Lagi-lagi mereka menghabiskan waktu selama 3 hari untuk kembali ke Konoha. Sepanjang perjalanan, Takeuchi selalu mengajak ngobrol Sakura dan sedikit menyerempet ke hal pribadi, namun tidak ada kecurigaan dalam diri kunoichi murid hokage kelima tersebut. Karena memang saat itu pikirannya tidak sedang berada disana.

…

Sakura dan Takeuchi baru saja keluar dari kantor hokage dan memberikan laporan sekaligus pesan Kazekage.

"Sakura-san, apakah kau mau menemaniku makan? Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terimakasihku, aku akan sangat senang kalau Sakura-san bersedia," ajaknya. Sakura menoleh sebentar dan tampak berpikir. Dan tidak enak untuk menolak. Lagipula perutnya memang sudah lapar semenjak tadi.

"Baiklah," berdua mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kedai terdekat, kedai Yakiniku. Beberapa kali Takeuchi melontarkan lelucon. Laki-laki itu ternyata sama menyenangkannya dengan naruto. Sedikit Sakura merasa terhibur dengan kehadirannya.

…

"Arigatou, Sakura-san untuk menemaniku malam ini, kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ucap pria berambut coklat itu, Takeuchi.

"Ah, sebenarnya tidak usah juga tidak apa-apa, aku malah merepotkan," tolak halus Sakura. Ia tersenyum. Takeuchi yang sebenarnya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura itu tanpa sadar menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Untuk sekali ini saja. Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Sakura-san," ujar Takeuchi. "Ini tidak masalah sama sekali, kok, sama sekali tidak merepotkan," lanjutnya kemudian melangkah. Sakura yang bingung harus berkata apa akhirnya juga mengalah mengikuti pria di depannya.

Keheningan berlalu ketika akhirnya Sakura menyadari ia melewati bangku yang sangat tidak asing baginya, bangku yang dulunya pernah menjadi kenangan ketika Sasuke meninggalkan desa untuk datang pada Orochimaru. Tanpa sadar Sakura berhenti dan termenung memandangi bangku itu. Ia juga teringat pada Sasuke lagi, yang belakangan hubungan mereka memburuk. Raut sedih terlihat dari wajah manisnya.

Takeuchi yang merasa Sakura tidak mengikutinya lagi menoleh, kemudian berputar dan melangkah mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Tangannya telulur menyentuh pundak Sakura. Sakura tersentak kaget.

"E-eh? Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya… errr, tidak apa-apa," sahutnya cepat. Takeuchi tersenyum lembut.

"Sebenarnya aku merasa Sakura-san terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu dari kemarin-kemarin. Kalau memang ada sesuatu katakan saja padaku. Kalau aku bisa membantu, aku akan sangat senang," ucap Takeuchi masih tersenyum lembut. Sakura juga ikut tersenyum. Mendadak Takeuchi menjadi gugup. Ia menunduk. Ia kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari kantungnya dan mengulurkannya pada Sakura. Sebuah jepit rambut bunga Sakura yang sangat indah ada pada bungkusan plastik transparan.

"Ini untukmu, Sakura-san. Saat aku melewati toko aksesoris di Suna saat sedang jalan-jalan kemarin. Aku melihat ini dan teringat padamu. Aku tahu ini akan cocok bila kau pakai. Kumohon terimalah,"

Sakura tanpa bisa menolak mengulurkan tangannya menerima hadiah itu dan tersenyum manis.

"Ini cantik sekali! Takeuchi-san," ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis. Takeuchi semakin gugup melihatnya. Rona merah tampak di wajah gagahnya. Keheningan sementara tercipta selagi Sakura masih memandangi jepit rambut pemberian Takeuchi.

"Sa-Sakura-san," panggil Takeuchi gugup. Sakura mendongak. "Hm? Ada apa Takeuchi-san?"

Takeuchi tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Sakura-san, aku tahu mungkin ini mendadak dan kita juga belum lama saling mengenal. Tapi… Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku menyukai Sakura-san. Aku berharap kita dapat menjadi lebih daripada hanya seorang teman,"

.

Sakura kehilangan kata-kata saat mendengar penuturan Takeuchi. Ya, pria itu benar. Ini terlalu mendadak. Dan lagi, hati Sakura sudah tidak bisa menerima lelaki lain lagi selain Sasuke, pria yang selalu ada di hatinya semenjak di Akademi Ninja. Sakura meneguk ludahnya.

"A-anoo… Ta-Takeuchi-san, Maaf. A-aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Tapi-"

"Apa Sakura-san sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Takeuchi menyelanya. Sakura menunduk sesaat kemudian memandang Takeuchi lagi.

"Bukan begitu, tapi… aku sudah mempunyai orang yang aku sukai," ujar Sakura. Untuk sesaat kali ini Takeuchi yang kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Y-ya. Maafkan aku Sakura-san. Mungkin saja aku terlalu berharap –Takeuchi memegang tangan Sakura yang terkejut dan hanya bisa terdiam—tapi bagaimanapun melihatmu bahagia kurasa itu sudah cukup. Pastilah orang beruntung itu adalah pria yang hebat," Takeuchi mengatakan kebohongannya menutupi rasa kecewa. Ia tersenyum dipaksakan. Meremas tangan Sakura pelan, ia kemudian menurunkannya. "Baiklah, sekarang mari kita lanjutkan pulang, Sakura-san," tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, Takeuchi segera berbalik dan melangkah. Sakura tertegun sejenak dan merasa tidak enak. Setelah itu di antara keduanya diliputi kecanggungan.

.

"Terimakasih, Takeuchi-san. Maafkan aku untuk tadi," kata Sakura sambil memandang Takeuchi dengan pandangan bersalah. Pria di depannya hanya tersenyum kecil, agaknya masih kecewa dengan penolakan yang Sakura berikan tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Tapi aku harap kita masih dapat berteman, Sakura-san. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa," ucapnya lagi. Ia kemudian menghilang dari hadapan Sakura tanpa Sakura menjawab lagi. Sakura menghela nafas, lagi-lagi ia ditembak oleh pria lain. Sedangkan pria yang ia sukai, entah bagaimana mengatakannya. Seperti mau tapi tak ada gerakan, tidak mau tapi memberi harapan. Yah-menggantung tepatnya. Menggeleng pelan ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu rumahnya.

 **CEKLEK CEKLEK**

Gagang yang diputar membuat pintu juga masih belum membuka. _'pasti ayah dan ibu tidak di rumah lagi,'_

Mengambil kunci cadangan, ia membuka kunci rumahnya dan melangkah masuk. Sesaat sebelum ia menutup pintunya lagi, ia melihat Sasuke ternyata ada di depan rumahnya. Sakura terkejut sekaligus merasa senang karena kesempatan bertemu dengan Sasuke setelah hampir dua minggu ini akhirnya terlaksana. Bahkan, kali ini Sasukelah yang menemuinya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Membuka pintunya lebih lebar, ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Pandangan pria itu sulit diartikan.

Angin berhembus di antara mereka.

"Apakah aku salah kalau ada disini?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba "ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu," lanjutnya dengan suara berat. Sakura terkesiap.

"A-ano, silakan masuk kalau begitu, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Segera setelah Sasuke masuk, Sakura menutup pintu depan rumahnya.

"Sepertinya hari ini kau bersenang-senang," ucap Sasuke ketika mereka berdua sudah di dalam. Mereka masih berdiri. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ap—"

"Tidak ada," kata Sasuke lagi seperti merevisi perkataannya sebelumnya. Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

Sasuke kemudian mendekat, mengambil tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya. Sakura mendadak gugup. Tapi ternyata di luar perkiraannya Sasuke mengambil bungkusan yang dipegang oleh Sakura, hadiah dari Takeuchi.

"Indah ya," ucap pria pelan. Detik selanjutnya Sasuke menggenggam bungkusan itu sampai terdengar suara patahan disana. Kemudian membuka genggamannya dan menjatuhkan bungkusan itu ke lantai. Sakura membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, SASUKE-KUN!" teriak Sakura lepas kendali. Melihat bagaimana Sasuke semena-mena membuat Sakura tersulut juga. Entah apa maksud Sasuke melakukannya. Bagaimanapun itu adalah hadiah dari seseorang untuknya. Mungkin saja Takeuchi memang sudah memilihkannya dengan sepenuh hati tapi kini malah berakhir di tangan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau berteriak padaku, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada ditekan. Ia memandang Sakura yang berteriak marah kepadanya. Gadis itu segera menundukkan wajahnya melihat kilatan marah Sasuke. "Apakah hanya karena pria itu kau sudah membentakku?" lanjut Sasuke lagi. Mendengar itu Sakura releks mendongak.

"Apa maks—"

"Terserah maumu," ucap Uchiha itu lagi menyela.

"Apa yang kau maksudkan sebenarnya, Sasuke-kun? Apa yang mau kau katakan? Apakah kau mencurigaiku dan Takeuchi? " tanya Sakura menyelidik. Ada rasa menggelitik di hati kecilnya ketika memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Sasuke cemburu. Namun detik berikutnya jawaban Uchiha Sasuke melunturkan pikirannya.

"Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku,"

Sakura tersentak. Kilasan kejadian masa lalu langsung berputar di otaknya. Tentang Sasuke di masa lalu dan kemarin, yang tiba-tiba memberinya sebuah harapan bahwa pria itu menerimanya, kemudian perilakunya yang membingungkan. Dan sekarang semuanya sepertinya perlahan jelas, bahwa pengorbanan Sakura selama ini untuk Sasuke seakan tidak dihargai. Sakura tiba-tiba tersulut.

"APA MAUMU SEBENARNYA? SELALU SEENAKNYA SENDIRI! KALAU ITU MAUMU SUDAH JANGAN URUSI AKU LAGI! JANGAN BERLAGAK SEPERTI PEDULI. AKU MUAK DENGANMU SASUKE!" teriak Sakura. Mata Sasuke sedikit terbelalak mendengar yang dikatakan Sakura.

"AKU MEMANG BAHAGIA KAU SUDAH PULANG. TAPI SEKARANG SUDAH TIDAK ADA ARTINYA LAGI BAGIKU. SEKARANG SEMUANYA SUDAH JELAS. AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Detik berikutnya Sakura terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke mencengkeram lengannya kasar. Matanya menatap tajam Sakura. Mau tidak mau membuat Sakura sedikit takut. Tapi itu bukan yang ia rasakan sekarang, nyatanya rasa marah masih menguasainya. Wajahnya mengernyit menahan Sakit namun matanya tak kalah tajam menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat gusar. Jelas ia tampak marah mendengar teriakan dan perkataan Sakura sebelumnya. Cengkeramannya masih kuat dan kasar. Sakura terdiam. Ia menutup mata dan menggeleng. Setitik air mata jatuh dari mata kirinya.

"Aku tahu kau memang tidak menginginkanku...—

.

-Kalau saja aku bisa memilih, maka aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta kepadamu…"

Sasuke tersentak mendengar perkataan Sakura. Mendadak tubuhnya kehilangan kendali. Tanpa persetujuan Sakura, Sasuke menarik kepala gadis itu mendekat dan mencium bibir Sakura kasar membuat Sakura terbelalak. Sasuke tetap tidak melepaskan Sakura walaupun gadis itu telah mendorong dada Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Bahkan dengan kasar Sasuke meneroboskan lidahnya pada bibir Sakura yang terbuka hendak berteriak protes. Ciuman Sasuke liar dan kasar.

Air mata meleleh lagi di pipi Sakura. Ia tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan sekasar ini dari seorang laki-laki. Apa yang Sasuke lakukan? Kenapa Sasuke ini?Apa yang ia mau? Apakah Sasuke sekasar ini? Apakah ini adalah Sasuke yang ia kenal? Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat tenang dan terkendali, menurutnya Sasuke adalah orang yang akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Ini pasti bukanlah Sasuke! INI BUKAN SASUKE!

 **PLAK**

Tamparan telak mendarat di pipi pria itu membuat Sasuke tertoleh dengan paksa. Sakura berhasil melepaskan ciuman Sasuke yang kasar. Ia segera memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan marah dan kemudian kecewa. Sasuke sendiri merasa terkejut karena telah berbuat lepas kendali. Keduanya masih berpandangan dengan Sakura yang masih terengah-engah kehabisan nafas. Ia mengusap kasar air mata yang meleleh di pipinya ketika itu. Ya, Sakura menangis karena perlakuan Sasuke yang di luar kendali itu.

.

.

"Sakura—"

"Jangan sentuh aku!" bentak Sakura ketika tangan Sasuke telulur padanya.

.

"Maaf," hanya itu yang Sasuke katakan sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan meninggalkan Sakura yang kemudian terisak menangis.

 **TSUDZUKU**

 **AN** (Curhatan gajelas author, boleh diskip kok ;) Tapi boleh dong minta tanggapannya melalui kotak review ;) :*

Yo, Minna, memang ada beberapa adegan di novel yang saya masukkan, contohnya surat untuk Sasuke di Sasuke Shinden, Kido, curhatan Ino dari Sakura Hiden dan apa lagi saya lupa hehe. Maksud saya pengen bayangin yang bener mendekati. Meskipun Sasukenya agak OOC sih, Sakura juga. Cuma bingung kadang sama karakter Sasuke. Kadang banyak ngomong (tapi dalam hati) wkwk, kadang irit ngomong jadi rasanya pengen nyium –eh.

*Kido : Baca Novel Sakura Hiden. Hehe. Sayang agak kecewa karena nggak ada pertemuan Sasuke dan Sakura secara gamblang. Cuma secara implicit Sasuke mengatakan "Tadaima," dan Sakura megatakan "Okaeri," (dalam Sasuke shinden dan Sakura hiden). Dan lagi, Sasuke Shinden juga nggak ada nama Sakura di surat Naruto untuk Sasuke. Padahal kan di Novelnya ada (masih kesel) *ngamuknya telat.

Tapi tetep aja. Gemes rasanya kalau nggak lihat ada scene khusus Sasusaku. Jujur saja sih kurang *mewek. Masih berharap ada scene Sasusaku lagi. Plis, getok dahi itu udah bikin saya melting tapi rasanya pengen lagi dan lagi. Wehehe. Dan sebenarnya juga bingung-KESEL- dengan Studio Periot, ah entahlah. Mana Sasuke Shinden ditaruh di depan, padahal waktu saya baca di salah satu blog harusnya timeline Sasuke Shinden itu yang paling akhir sebelum Naruto gaiden (kelahiran anak-anak generasi baru) -CMIIW. Jadi ini saya buatnya Sasuke Shinden ini terjadi waktu 2 tahunan setelah Sasuke meninggalkan desa. Entahlah bingung juga akunya. Wkwk.

Iya, ini Lemon kedua saya, setelah yang satunya bergenre humor—humor garing maksudnya. Yang saya buat beberapa tahun yang lalu tentang malamnya Sasusaku yang diganggu anaknya Itachi. –hus, malah promosi. Wkwk.

Yah malah curcol gajelas. Btw terimakasih, minna telah membaca fik saya. Jadi, maukah minna memberi feedback untuk imajinasi saya kali ini? *dikeplak. Btw terimakasih sudah mereview fik-fik lama saya *terharu, padahal akun ini sudah lama nggak saya buka karena berkali-kali lupa password. Dan karena ada cerita naruto yang sudah saya buat sebelumnya dan belum dipublish, jadi saya beranikan untuk publish lagi.

Sebenarnya fik ini tadinya mau oneshot, tapi karena sudah dua puluhan halaman jadi saya potong jadi dua biar nggak capek nanti bacanya. Hehe. Ngomong-ngomong, chapter selanjutnya ada **Lemon**. Jadi yang belum cukup umur, yaaah. Maapken yah, dosa ditanggung sendiri *dikeplak.

Yosh, maafkan saya yang gaje, payah dan banyak bicara ini. Semoga nggak ada yang terganggu. Wehehe. *kemudian dibuang. See u at Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura masih merasa terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba bertindak kasar. Ia menyentuh bibirnya—yang dengan seenaknya ciuman pertamanya direnggut oleh Sasuke. Tentu saja kalau boleh jujur, bila dengan keadaan yang berbeda, Sakura tidak akan menolak bila caranya benar. Maksudnya, Sasuke yang _tadi_ seperti bukan Sasukenya yang ia kenal. Terlalu gegabah. Terlalu _bukan Sasuke._ Bibirnya perlahan bergetar, air matanya kembali jatuh. Ia terisak.

'Sasuke-kun,apa yang terjadi padamu?'

…

Hari demi hari berlalu. Sasuke dan Sakura rupanya masih menjaga jarak—tepatnya Sakura yang seperti menghindari Sasuke. Padahal Sakura sendiri juga bingung kenapa dia refleks melakukannya. Hatinya seakan ingin bertemu pria itu dan membicarakan semuanya baik-baik, toh mereka sama-sama dewasa. Hanya saja, tubuhnya selalu mengkhianatinya dengan refleks berbalik atau pura-pura tidak melihat dan pergi begitu saja yang pada akhirnya hanya meninggalan sedikit penyesalan karena sama saja itu menunda penyelesaian masalah.

Seperti pagi ini, saat ia hampir berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang sedang berjalan di lorong dengan Naruto untuk menuju ke kantor hokage sedangkan Sakura baru saja dari sana. Ia melihat dan membalas canggung sapaan Naruto yang melambaikan tangan dan berkata ceria dari kejauhan. Tapi ketika matanya saling bertatapan dengan Sasuke, cepat-cepat ia melanjutkan jalannya dan berbelok menghindar ke suatu ruangan membuka pintunya dengan tergesa namun tanpa ia sadari, itu adalah toilet laki-laki.

"KYAAAAA! EBISU-SAN MESUM!"

Sedetik setelah masuk ia segera berteriak dan berlari keluar sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan membuat Sakura menabrak seseorang yang ternyata ada di jalan depan toilet.

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak apa-apa? Hei—ini kan toilet cowok!" teriak seseorang. Ah, tanpa repot membuka tangannya, Sakura tahu itu adalah suara sahabat kuning jabriknya. Ia masih berdiri di depan Naruto yang baru saja ditabraknya tanpa membuka tangan, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa sangat panas.

"Hei! Kau, Sakura ya! Yang benar saja!" tuding seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari toilet dengan wajah memerah, Ebisu. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu, ia melempar tatapan kesal, ia kemudian berjalan menjauh sambil menggerutu. Sakura masih mencoba menetralkan degup jantung dan rasa malu yang teramat besar.

"Hah? Sakura-chan… kau mesum!" tuduh Naruto. Sakura merengut. Dibukanya kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya dan ia begitu terkejut ketika di depannya bukan Naruto melainkan Sasuke. Ia mendongak, menatap wajah Sasuke yang sangat dekat karena ia baru saja menabraknya. Wajahnya masih sangat panas dan memerah. Dan makin bertambah merah ketika ia menyadari kebodohan yang dilakukannya diketahui Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. Banyak emosi yang tersimpan di matanya, membuat Sakura tidak bisa berkutik beberapa saat. Dengan gugup ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, melupakan niatannya untuk menggertak Naruto yang ternyata dari tadi berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"A-ano, aku rasa aku harus segera pergi," dan tanpa menunggu kedua rekan timnya menanggapi, Sakura segera berjalan melewati keduanya.

…

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan meremas kertas laporan di tangannya tanpa sadar. Kejadian tadi pagi benar-benar membuatnya kacau. Bodoh, kau, Sakura! Bisa-bisanya bertindak bodoh di depan Sasuke seperti itu! Ia menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya keras-keras. Untung saja Sakura memang sedang berada di ruangannya sendiri, memeriksa kertas laporan dari beberapa perawat klinik pemulihan mental anak yang dibawahinya.

Ia mengetuk-ketikkan jarinya di meja, tampak gusar memikirkan sesuatu. Sesaat kemudian pandangannya kembali menerawang, tidak ke laporan yang sedang dipegangnya, melainkan tentang sosok Sasuke. Pria yang kini menjadi misterius lagi dengan tingkah lakunya. Yang dulunya seperti mendekat, kemarin tidak ada pergerakan dan terakhir kali malah… lupakan! Sikapnya benar-benar bukan Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga ia masih terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Sasuke yang lain dari biasanya, yang menurutnya kasar, pemaksa, egois. Bukan Sasuke yang tenang, dewasa, dan terkendali.

Namun tak bisa Sakura pungkiri, ada debaran jantung yang menggila ketika mengingat setiap adegan beberapa hari yang lalu itu. Rasa aneh hinggap di hati Sakura, ia terkejut dan marah pada awalnya, tapi ada satu perasaan menggelitik dengan perlakuan Sasuke itu. Buru-buru ia menggeleng. _'Tidak, itu pikiran bodoh, Sakura'_

Menghela nafas, ia kembali menenggelamkan pikirannya untuk konsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Melupakan sejenak pikiran tentang sosok rekan kerja se-timnya dulu yang kini menjadi sangat berarti sekaligus membingungkan baginya.

…

Dua hari setelah kejadian memalukan itu…

.

"Anoo… kau… bukankah kau adalah rekan Sasuke-kun yang dulu itu?" Sakura menoleh ketika merasakan tangan Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia baru saja meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja. Pagi ini ia sedang bersantai di salah satu kedai di dekat klinik. Tadinya ia bersama Ino, tapi mendadak Ino dipanggil Kurenai untuk menemaninya ke suatu tempat. Yah, apa boleh buat, dia sendirian sekarang. Sakura terkejut ketika mendapati perempuan dengan rambut merah berkacamata menatapnya.

"Eh? K-kau…"

"Karin. Aku rekan Sasuke-kun di tim Taka," ucapnya. "Apa kau keberatan kalau aku bergabung?" tanyanya. Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja tidak, silakan, Karin-san,"

Karin segera mendudukkan dirinya di depan Sakura. Canggung dan hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Hmm. Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Karin-san?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Aku ingin menemui Sasuke-kun. Hanya saja sepertinya dia belum pulang, jadi aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar," jawab Karin. Ia membetulkan kacamatanya. Ia melipat tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Menemui Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya. Karin mengangguk. Semburat merah tipis tampak di pipinya.

"Hmm… kami ada perlu," jawabnya. Sakura sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Entah kenapa rasanya ada sakit yang samar ketika mendengarnya. Sakura sebagai perempuan juga tahu, kalau Karin, wanita di depannya ini pastilah menyukai Sasuke. Itu terlihat sangat jelas. Dan tiba-tiba pikiran yang dulu mengganggunya kini hadir lagi. Teringat saat ia mengobati Karin dengan kemampuan medisnya waktu Sasuke hampir membunuh Karin, Sakura melihat seluruh tubuh Karin penuh dengan gigitan, bahkan sampai bagian dada, dan semuanya. Terlintas ketika ia mendengar perkataan penjaga saat Karin dipenjara apabila gadis berambut merah itu selalu tergila-gila dengan Sasuke dan tidak mau disentuh orang lain selain Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng, mencoba menghilangkan pikirannya barusan. _'Berpikirlah positif, Sakura'_

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Karin. Ia menatap Sakura menyelidik. Sakura memaksakan dirinya tersenyum.

"Aku sedang bersantai sebentar, Karin-san, hari ini akan sangat melelahkan,"

"Hmm… Pastilah. Aku dengar kau merupakan ninja medis yang hebat dan diandalkan disini," Karin manggut-manggut. Pandangannya tiba-tiba berbinar ketika melihat sosok yang dikenalnya mendekat.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriaknya bersemangat sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ia mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan kaget maupun terganggu. Sakura terkesiap. Ia refleks menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Pria itu tampak tenang, lain dengan Sakura yang entah kenapa merasa panas dingin. Entah karena kehadiran Sasuke atau memikirkan tentang Karin dengan Sasuke. Ia kembali menatap ke depan mencoba mengabaikan kedatangan Sasuke.

"Karin…" ucap Sasuke mengabaikan Sakura. Karin masih menatapnya dengan berbinar. Ia membetulkan kacamatanya dan berdiri.

"Kau ini benar-benar lambat!" Karin melipat tangannya di depan dada. Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Hn. Ikutlah denganku," tanpa basa-basi ia melangkah menjauh lagi, membuat hati Sakura terasa berdenyut sakit. Bahkan tanpa buru-buru menyapa atau apa, mereka seperti mengabaikan satu sama lain. Bahkan Karin pun sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hm? Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya, sampai jumpa!" ucap Karin kemudian segera berdiri dan menyusul Sasuke. Pandangan Sakura mengikuti kedua orang itu sampai menghilang di keramaian. Hatinya benar-benar tidak tenang. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sakit diabaikan dan memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Karin dan Sasuke berdua saja. Dan lagi, bukannya mencoba memperbaiki hubungan mereka, Sasuke malah seakan tidak peduli! Sebenarnya kalau mau konyol, Sakura ingin membuntuti Sasuke dan melihat apa yang akan ia lakukan, hanya saja ia masih waras untuk membiarkannya walaupun dengan rasa sakit dan mencoba dengan keras untuk berpikir positif.

…

Sakura merasa pikirannya mendadak kacau. Apa yang Sasuke lakukan dengan Karin? Beberapa kali Ino menegurnya karena ia salah memberikan intruksi pada juniornya. Ino memarahi Sakura dengan kecerobohannya dan akhirnya menyuruh Sakura untuk pulang saja daripada semuanya kacau. Sementara ia sendiri mau tidak mau menggantikan Sakura dan menghandle yang ia bisa. Walaupun Sakura sempat menolak tapi Ino tetap memaksa karena Sakura benar-benar kacau. Pikirannya entah sedang berada dimana.

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku, Dahi lebar!" Ino melotot pada Sakura yang meringis ketika ia bersiap untuk pulang. Sakura kemudian bergegas pergi keluar klinik. Entah apa yang terjadi, kali ini tubuhnya mengkhianatinya lagi dengan menolak kehendaknya untuk berpikir positif. Ia nekad untuk mendatangi Sasuke, atau memergokinya. Entahlah, Sakura terlalu banyak berspekulasi.

…

…

" _Kenapa kau keluyuran di tempat seperti ini tengah malam?" Sasuke yang pertama kali bertanya._

" _Karena ini satu-satunya jalan untuk meninggalkan desa," jawab gadis berambut merah muda itu._

" _Pulang dan tidurlah," Sasuke berjalan begitu saja melewati Sakura. Langkah kakinya terdengar sangat jelas di sepanjang jalan yang sunyi ini. Air mata Sakura yang sedari tadi ia tahan mengalir turun ke pipinya._

" _Kenapa… Kenapa kau tidak mau mengatakan apapun padaku?" Sakura menoleh ke belakang menatap Sasuke yang terus saja berjalan meninggalkannya. " Kenapa kau selalu saja diam? Kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahuku satu hal—?"_

" _Kenapa aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu?!" potong Sasuke. Ia berhenti berjalan. "Kubilang padamu untuk tidak ikut campur urusanku. Berhenti menggangguku atas segala sesuatu yang kulakukan."_

 _Sakura menunduk. Air matanya terus saja mengalir. Ia terdiam sesaat kemudian tersenyum pahit._

" _Aku… membuatmu tidak menyukaiku sepanjang waktu, bukan?"_

 _Hening sesaat._

" _Apa kau ingat? Ketika kita baru saja menjadi genin dan tidak orang tim yang ditugaskan. Kau dan aku sendirian di tempat ini untuk pertama kalinya. Kau marah padaku" lanjut Sakura. Pikirannya menerawang pada dirinya yang masih genin, sedang berada di depan bangku bersama Sasuke yang baru saja datang mencari Naruto._

 _._

 _Flashback._

 _-"lihatlah! Anak itu tidak punya orang tua, bukan? Dia sendirian dan tidak harus berurusan dengan orang tua yang menceramahinya. Itu sebabnya dia kadang-kadang egois!"Ucap Sakura kecil dengan nada seenaknya. Dahi Sasuke berkerut tak suka mendengarnya._

" _Kesendirian.."_

" _Eh?" Sakura mengerjap mendengar ucapan Sasuke._

" _Dimarahi atau tidak oleh orang tua itu sama saja."kilatan masa lalu hadir dalam pikiran Sasuke._

" _Eh? Apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba?" Sakura mendadak bingung. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang ke arahnya._

 _._

" _Kau… menyebalkan,"_

 _Sakura terkejut mendengar Sasuke mengatakan itu kemudian pria itu melangkah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian._

 _._

 _End of Flashback._

 _._

" _Aku tidak ingat itu," jawab Sasuke. Sakura tersentak. Ia kembali menunduk. Air matanya terus saja terjatuh._

" _Iya… Kurasa... Karena itu sudah lama sekali," ia mencoba bersikap biasa. "Tapi semuanya dimulai pada hari itu. Sasuke-kun dan aku. Dan juga Naruto dan kakashi-sensei, kita berempat menjalani berbagai macam misi, bukan? Misi-misi itu keras dan sulit sekali, tapi… lebih dari apapun … itu sangat menyenangkan!"_

" _Aku tahu tentang keluargamu, Sasuke-kun. Tapi… membalas dendam… itu tidak akan membawa kebahagiaan seseorang. Tak seorang pun. Baik kau… maupun aku," lanjut Sakura. Awan berarak menutupi rembulan, membuat cahayanya yang menerangi dua insan manusia itu terhalang untuk sementara._

" _Seperti dugaanku… aku berbeda dari kalian… Aku menjalani jalan yang tidak sesuai dengan kalian semua. Dan memang benar bahwa ada saatnya ketika aku berpikir bahwa itulah jalanku. Kita berempat sudah bekerja bersama-sama. Tapi pada akhinya, aku memutuskan untuk balas dendam. Itu sudah menjadi alasan kenapa aku hidup," Sasuke memandang ke depan dengan tatapan yang tajam. Di belakangnya, Sakura terus menatap punggung lelaki itu dengan wajah sendu. "Aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti kau dan Naruto—"_

" _Apa kau mau mengasingkan dirimu lagi, Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura sedikit berteriak. "Kau mengajarkan padaku bahwa kesendirian adalah hal yang teramat kejam pada waktu itu, Sasuke-kun! Sekarang aku tahu persis bagaimana rasanya. Aku punya keluarga dan teman-teman… Tetapi jika Sasuke-kun tidak disini, buatku… buatku itu sama saja dengan kesendirian." Sakura menggenggam kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Perasaannya terasa amat pedih. Sedangkan Sasuke, bayangan tim 7 sekilas hadir di pikirannya. Pandangannya sedikit menerawang._

" _Dari sini lagi… kita akan mulai menjalani jalan baru kita secara individual—"_

" _AKU! AKU SANGAT SANGAT MENCINTAI SASUKE-KUN SAMPAI TIDAK TERTAHANKAN!" Sakura berteriak. "Jika kau mau bersamaku, Sasuke-kun, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyesalinya, apapun yang terjadi! Aku akan membuatmu senang setiap hari dan kau pasti akan menemukan kebahagiaan!"_

" _Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Sasuke-kun! Jadi… kumohon padamu, tetaplah disini! Bahkan aku akan membantumu membalas dendam! Bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan membuat hal itu terjadi, aku janji padamu! Jadi tetaplah disini… bersamaku…! Jika itu tidak ada gunanya buatmu,-jeda sesaat—" kalau begitu bawa aku bersamamu…" lanjut Sakura dengan suara lirih memohon._

 _Sakura lagi-lagi terisak, awan kini mulai meninggalkan rembulan, terang kembali menyinari kedua orang manusia itu. Sasuke menoleh menatap Sakura yang ada dibelakangnya._

" _ **Kau ini memang … menyebalkan**_ _"_

 _Sakura terkejut mendengarnya. Sasuke segera berbalik dan melangkah pergi segera setelah mengatakan hal yang kurang lebih sama dengan perkataannya dulu di tempat ini._

" _Jangan pergi" Sakura berteriak dan berlari mengejar Sasuke. "Jika kau pergi, aku akan berteriak dan—" perkataan Sakura terpotong ketika ia menyadari Sasuke rupanya telah ada dibelakangnya. Angin malam berhembus di antara mereka._

" _Sakura…" Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya sebentar._

" _ **Arigatou**_ _," Sakura tersentak mendengarnya._

…

Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu yang tiba-tiba hadir membuat Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Bahkan kenangan itu sudah lama sekali, bertahun-tahun yang lalu ketika ia masih genin—meskipun sampai sekarang statusnya tidak berubah—itu adalah kenangan saat ia akan meninggalkan desa menuju ke tempat Orochimaru untuk mendapatkan kekuatan. Hal suram yang membuatnya semakin jatuh ke dalam kegelapan. Dingin, tanpa adanya kehangatan dan cinta.

Kalau saja, ia mengiyakan perkataan Sakura, atau Naruto di lembah kematian itu, dia pasti tidak sebodoh ini telah membuatnya semakin jatuh dengan kehilangan Itachi. Itachi… Sasuke menghela nafas, mencoba menghilangkan pikirannya barusan. Bagaimanapun Itachi adalah topik yang sangat sensitive baginya. Ia merasa sangat sangat bersalah dan berdosa dengan kebodohannya itu. Sekarang, yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Ambil saja hikmahnya, Sasuke memang pernah salah. Dan itu membuatnya tahu apa yang benar. Ya, perjalanan penebusan dosa yang telah ia lakukan juga semakin membuatnya sadar. Hatinya semakin terbuka dan kegelapan itu perlahan sirna. Dengan keteguhan Naruto dan Sakura tentunya, orang-orang yang melindungi dan mencintainya tanpa henti.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia duduk menyandar di salah satu tiang rumahnya. Tangan kanannya ia letakkan di lutut kaki kanannya yang sedikit ditekuk ke atas. Sasuke menikmati suasana sepi di distrik kediaman Uchiha ini. Angin sore yang berhembus menerbangkan rambut hitam legamnya.

Sasuke kembali mengingat perkataan Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan perbuatannya yang tiba-tiba di luar kendali, ia merasa begitu bodoh dan menjijikkan. Hanya saja, mendengar Sakura berkata bahwa ia tidak ingin mencintai Sasuke membuat ia terkejut dan gusar. Ya, tidak ada yang salah. Entah kenapa, baginya dicintai Sakura adalah memang sewajarnya, dan harus seperti itu. Memang Sakura akan selalu mencintainya, itu yang ia tahu. Walaupun sempat ia berpikir mungkin gadis itu sudah melupakan perasaannya ketika ia masih menjadi pelarian, ketika ia mencoba membunuh gadis itu beberapa kali. Tapi ternyata perasaan gadis itu tetap sama, ketika Sakura kembali menyatakan perasaannya sebelum Sasuke bertarung dengan Naruto dan kehilangan satu tangannya. Jujur saja Sasuke lega mendengarnya, hanya, sikapnya seakan menunjukkan bahwa ia tak peduli dengan cinta gadis itu yang disebutnya dengan khayalan, fantasinya saja.

Namun dia juga harus tahu, tanpa gadis itu, ia bukanlah Sasuke yang sekarang. Naruto punya tempat tersendiri, namun itu tidak akan lengkap tanpa Sakura. Kedua orang penting di hidupnya dengan porsi yang berbeda. Dua orang yang tidak pernah menyerah padanya, dua orang berharga yang menariknya dari kegelapan.

Sasuke kembali memikirkan Sakura. Apakah Sakura akan tetap marah? Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Ia rasa gadis itu tak akan sanggup—pikiran arogan kembali menguasainya-. Sakura yang ia tahu tidak pernah menyerah padanya. Bahkan sebenarnya ia tahu mungkin Sakura sudah terlalu gemas padanya yang tak kunjung menemui gadis itu seperti yang ia janjikan. Ya, Sasuke mengakuinya. Hanya saja, pikiran seorang laki-laki tidak hanya tentang wanita saja. Banyak hal-hal diluar itu yang mengganggu pikiran Sasuke akhir-akhir ini. Tentang misi, laporan, tentang hal-hal baru di konoha maupun yang ia temui di luar sana, maupun tadi ketika Karin datang ke kediamannya. Sasuke sengaja ingin menyelesaikan semuanya dulu baru ia akan menemui Sakura tanpa ada pikiran lain yang mengganggu,karena Sasuke memang ingin memiliki waktu khusus dengan Sakura, ada sesuatu yang sudah ia persiapkan. Namun rupanya mungkin sakura sudah tidak sabaran. Entah karena ia disini tapi terasa tidak ada ataukah karena rekan-rekan sepantaran mereka sudah memiliki pasangan.

Sasuke kembali teringat kilatan mata marah dan kecewa dari sakura karena perlakuannya tempo hari membuat perasaannya tidak menentu. Ia jujur saja merasa sangat bodoh dan bukan dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja berbuat seenaknya, mencium gadis itu dengan kasar. Ia padahal sudah berjanji tak ingin menyakiti gadis itu lagi ketika pertarungan terakhirnya dengan Naruto, Sasuke kala itu benar-benar meminta maaf pada Sakura. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tak ingin membuatnya terluka lagi. Sudah cukup ia menyakiti gadis itu, gadis itu terlalu banyak berkorban. Terlalu banyak menderita karena perbuatan Sasuke. Hanya saja kejadian tempo hari seakan merusak segalanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Sasuke membuka matanya. Ia ingin menemui Sakura.

…

Sakura melompat dari salah satu atap di samping rumah Sasuke dan mendaratkan tubuhnya ketika ia melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di belakang rumahnya. Ia duduk sambil menyandarkan dirinya pada tiang rumahnya. Sasuke yang akan bangkit berdiri melihat ke arah Sakura yang terkejut melihatnya. Dilihatnya Sakura terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mendekat.

Pipi Sakura mendadak memerah ketika menyadari kalau Sasuke ternyata tidak memakai bajunya. Pria itu topless, memperlihatkan tubuh six pack nya. Sakura menoleh ke arah lain dengan gusar. Sasuke yang menyadari itu menahan dirinya untuk menyeringai. Segera diambilnya pakaian yang tadi sebelum bersandar dilepaskannya untuk mengurangi gerah.

Sakura merengut ketika ia menyadari kalau Sasuke baru saja pergi dengan Karin tadi pagi dan sekarang ia memergokinya tanpa baju. Tanpa sadar ia menggertakan giginya. Hening beberapa saat.

"Sakura…" panggil Sasuke. Sakura yang kini sudah mendudukkan dirinya di depan Sasuke -Sasuke duduk menyandar ke tiang berarti ia menghadap ke samping, ke arah Sakura yang duduk menghadap pemandangan di belakang rumahnya dengan kaki menggantung di bawah, rumah Sasuke memang agak tinggi- Sakura mendapati Sasuke telah memakai pakaiannya secara lengkap. Bibir gadis itu yang cemberut masih belum berubah.

"Apakah kau masih bersamanya?" tanyanya tanpa menahan diri. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya kemudian menyadari maksud Sakura.

"Dia sudah pulang," ucap Sasuke.

"Ada keperluan apa?" lagi-lagi Sakura dengan spontan menanyakan hal itu. Kalau saja Sasuke normal seperti biasa, ia pasti akan menjawab "Itu bukan urusanmu," hanya saja kejadian sebelum ini membuatnya menahan diri agar semuanya tidak menjadi serba salah.

"Menemui Orochimaru," jawab Sasuke. Ya, memang Karin datang untuk menemui Orochimaru yang sekarang sedang berada di konoha. Orochimaru sekarang ada di bawah pengawasan Yamato. Dan Karin menemui Orochimaru untuk mendiskusikan beberapa hal terkait dengan markas mereka sekarang, keadaannya, dan beberapa masalah lainnya. Karin meminta Sasuke menemaninya. Yah, sebenarnya Sasuke tahu juga bahwa Karin memang ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Apa hanya itu?" seperti tak puas Sakura terus saja bertanya. Entah kenapa raut wajah Sakura terlihat merengut sedih, mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke merasa sedikit bersalah entah kenapa.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura terdiam tidak menjawab. Bahkan sebenarnya ia tidak menjawab pun Sasuke sudah tau yang mengganggu pikiran Sakura. Keheningan tercipta di antara mereka, sementara angin sore terasa sejuk membelai mereka yang terhanyut beberapa saat menikmati alam.

"Sakura… Maaf," ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan. Sakura menoleh menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sedih, seperti memikirkan banyak hal, dan itu membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi tidak tega melihatnya. Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas pahanya. Kembali menatap ke depan.

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak memperhatikanmu, Sakura. Juga maafkan sifat kasarku kemarin," kata Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Maafkan aku untuk semua yang telah aku lakukan," ucapan Sasuke mengingatkan Sakura pada momen ketika Sasuke meminta maaf setelah pertarungannya dengan Naruto terakhir kali. Sakura menahan air matanya.

"Dan juga hari ini, ku harap kau tidak perlu memikirkan yang tidak-tidak," tambahnya. Sedikit membuat Sakura merasa malu karena Sasuke bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Aku juga minta maaf Sasuke-kun," balas Sakura. "Aku minta maaf telah membentakmu kemarin, dan… dan semuanya," lanjutnya. Mereka berpandangan untuk beberapa saat. Emosi berkelebat di mata masing-masing dari mereka. Beberapa detik Sasuke yang masih duduk dengan posisi kaki terbuka itu menyuruh Sakura mendekat dan menarik Sakura untuk merengkuhnya erat.

"Maafkan aku," ulang Uchiha Sasuke di sebelah telinga Sakura.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak sakura. Aku memang tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanku secara terang-terangan. Hanya saja… Percayalah padaku," ucap Sasuke. Ia membelai lembut kepala Sakura yang masih dipeluknya. Hati sakura menghangat mendengar Sasuke. Perkataan yang singkat tapi mewakili semuanya. Bahwa Sasuke tahu yang Sakura pikirkan, bahwa Sasuke pun sebenarnya juga memikirkan Sakura. Sakura mengangguk. Ya, ia menyadari ketidaksabarannya, ketidakpengertiannya pada Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Sakura kemudian dengan lembut mencium bibirnya. Ciuman kedua dari Uchiha Sasuke. Yang sebelumnya kasar, kini melembut dan intens. Sakura merasakan tangannya yang menahan dada Sasuke bergetar, dan Sasuke masih saja menciumnya, menyalurkan hasratnya pada Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap wajah Sakura dalam-dalam. Mereka saling bertatapan penuh arti. Segalanya tampak lebih baik. Hati mereka merasa lega. Seakan segala beban hati sudah terangkat, seakan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat. Sasuke menunduk, meraih tangan Sakura kemudian mengajaknya berdiri, menggandengnya. Dengan perasaan berdebar Sakura melangkah di belakang Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan di salah satu ruangan disana yang rupanya adalah Kamar Sasuke.

Aroma khas Sasuke memasuki penciuman Sakura. Belum lagi debar jantung yang tak henti memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi. Rupanya mereka sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Semua berlanjut dengan sendirinya. Sasuke mendudukan Sakura di sisi ranjangnya kemudian menatapnya dalam-dalam, tatapan yang sarat akan makna, tatapan yang sangat jarang ditujukan Sasuke kepada orang lain. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama ia menidurkan Sakura ke tengah ranjangnya dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak ingin pengalamannya waktu lampau yang menyakiti Sakura itu terjadi lagi.

Menahan tubuhnya di atas gadis itu, ia mencium bibir tipis gadis itu sekali lagi dan melumatnya dengan penuh gairah. Sasuke adalah orang yang dominan, termasuk dalam hal ini. Melepaskan ciumannya yang intens, ia menuju ke bagian leher kanan Sakura dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana, menyesap aroma tubuh gadisnya dalam-dalam, kemudian sengaja bernafas di daun telinga Sakura membuat Sakura tersentak menahan sensasi geli sekaligus tegang itu. Desahan meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Sas- AW- -AH!" ia memekik ketika merasakan leher bagian kanannya digigit oleh pria yang menindih tubuhnya, seakan pria itu menandai Sakura adalah miliknya. Sakura memejamkan matanya erat, tangannya menuju ke kepala Sasuke dan meremas rambut hitam legam itu.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa perih sekaligus geli ketika Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatannya menjilati leher Sakura bekas gigitan itu, sedang tangan pria itu tidak tinggal diam menelusuri tubuh Sakura yang masih suci, menggerayanginya dan akhirnya mendarat di bukit Sakura. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya memanas dan ia merasa tidak mampu berpikir lagi dengan jernih. Ia hanya menuruti hasratnya, membiarkan tubuhnya bereaksi atas perlakuan Sasuke, membiarkan desahannya memenuhi kamar Sasuke di kediaman Uchiha itu. Elusan, ciuman, jilatan dan remasan Uchiha Sasuke sudah membuat pikiran Sakura menggila.

Dirasakannya pakaiannya sedang dilucuti satu persatu sementara bibir Sasuke kembali mendarat di bibirnya menciumnya dalam-dalam kemudian kembali lagi menjelajah ke leher, dada yang sudah tak lagi tertutup apapun itu. Tangannya memelintir puncak bukit Sakura, membuat Sakura terpekik, sedangkan mulut pria itu seperti bayi yang kehausan bermain dengan milik Sakura yang satunya. Meremas rambut Sasuke, hanya itu yang bisa Sakura lakukan selain mendesah menikmati permainan pria itu.

Sakura dengan refleks menutupi dada dan daerah terlarangnya dengan kedua tangannya ketika Sasuke terdiam dan pandangannya menjelajahi tubuh Sakura. Baru pertama kali ini Sakura benar-benar polos di depan seorang pria. Dan apalagi entah sejak kapan Sakura baru menyadari bahwa Sasuke juga telah menanggalkan pakaiannya satu-persatu. Wajahnya merona hebat kala itu, dan bertambah memanas ketika ia melihat keseluruhan tubuh Sasuke yang selalu tertutup itu kini sama sekali tanpa busana. Ia segera memejamkan matanya malu ketika menyadari telah melirik milik pribadi Sasuke yang tegang entah sejak kapan.

Sasuke mengabaikan itu dan memandang wajah Sakura dengan lembut, kemudian menyingkirkan helaian-helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah gadisnya membuat Sakura kembali membuka matanya. Seakan meminta persetujuan ia menatap Sakura dengan intens kemudian dengan lembut Sasuke memindahkan tangan Sakura yang menutupi dadanya, melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda. Meremas, memelintir, menjilatnya tanpa henti, bermain-main disana. Dan itu terus berlanjut dengan terus turun menjelajah perut, sementara tangannya kini juga sudah berhasil menyingkirkan tangan Sakura yang menutup wilayah pribadinya. Sakura tersentak kaget ketika tangan Sasuke menyentuh bagian pribadinya yang telah basah, mengelusnya pelan.

"Ah, Sas-Sasuke-kun!" tangan Sakura mencoba menghalangi Sasukenya. Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan lembut seakan menyiratkan tidak akan apa-apa. Perlahan Sakura menurut ketika tangannya kembali disingkirkan oleh Sasuke.

Usapan ibu jari di sekitar klirotis Sakura yang awalnya pelan itu kelamaan menjadi lebih cepat, membuat Sakura menggelinjang. Mulutnya terus meracau seperti tanpa sadar. Desahan tak henti keluar dari mulut mungil itu. Ditambah lagi kemudian lidah Sasuke yang ikut ambil peran setelahnya. Menjilat dengan rakus tanpa henti. Selama hidupnya Sakura baru pertama kali merasakan ini.

.

"Sasu-KEHH AHHHH!" desahan panjang menggema di kamar Sasuke. Sakura mendongak dan meremas rambut Sasuke ketika perasaan yang juga belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya itu hadir. Ia telah mendapatkan klimasksnya untuk pertama kali. Dan rasanya tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura yang memerah dan matanya sayu tampak masih menikmati klimaksnya yang pertama kali. Peluh tampak membasahi tubuh wanita itu, belum lagi nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Sasuke kembali ketubuh atas Sakura dan mencium dahinya dan mengelus rambutnya dan memandangi wajah gadisnya sebentar dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sakura beberapa waktu sampai ia mendongak dan menatap Sakura-nya lagi. Meminta persetujuannya kali ini. Sakura tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan. Kali ini, Sakura sadar. Miliknya yang berharga akan jatuh ke tangan orang yang sangat dicintainya yang ia sadari juga sama mencintainya.

.

"AKH!" pekikan keluar dari mulut Sakura menyadari bahwa kepunyaan Sasuke telah menerobos masuk dan menyentakkan seluruhnya ke milik pribadinya, menyatukan mereka berdua. Butiran air mata meleleh dari matanya, kali ini ia tidak takut, tapi merasa berhasil menjaga apa yang berharga miliknya hanya untuk Sasuke seorang. Sasuke mendesah pelan untuk pertama kali merasakan ini. Rasa hangat merayap menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Miliknya dan Sakura telah menyatu.

Sasuke memandangi Sakura yang juga tengah memandangnya. Kembali ia menunggu Sakura memberikan persetujuan. Bagaimanapun Sasuke tidak ingin salah lagi, ia tidak ingin menyakiti Sakura-nya lagi. Sakura mengangguk dan selanjutnya suara desahan memenuhi ruangan itu, menyertai irama tubuh Sasuke yang naik turun. Peluh membasahi tubuh keduanya, suara derit ranjang mengiringi gerakan Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin cepat dan dalam.

.

"Arhh," Sasuke mendesah pelan ketika merasakan cairannya keluar ke dalam Sakura. Dan rupanya pun Sakura merasakan hal yang sama setelah klimaks Sasukenya. Ia mendesah panjang dan mendongak sambil tangannya meremas sprei di sampingnnya, membuat Sasuke yang melihat wajah Sakuranya ketika klimaks terpaku beberapa saat. Sasuke kemudian menurunkan dirinya, kepalanya kembali ke tempat yang sekarang menjadi favorinya, leher Sakura untuk sementara waktu, menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan ini berdua.

"Sakura, arigatou…" bisiknya pelan di sebelah telinga Sakura. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kembali air matanya meleleh.

…

Sasuke terbangun dan tidak menemukan Sakura tertidur di sampingnya, padahal seingatnya semalam mereka berdua berbagi selimut bersama. Mengerutkan kening, ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke bawah, dan menemukan Sakura sedang sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu di dapur. Mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, _medic-nin_ itu menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Aku pikir Sasuke-kun akan terbangun dan lapar jadi sengaja membuatkan sesuatu untukmu," ucapnya. Ia kembali meneruskan kegiatannya sedangkan Sasuke melangkah dan menyeret kursi kemudian mendudukan dirinya. Diam beberapa saat sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sasuke tampak sedang memperhatikan Sakura dari belakang, sedang Sakura tiba-tiba saja kepikiran kejadian semalam yang lagi-lagi kini membuat pipinya merona merah.

"Oh ya Sasuke-kun, tempo hari kenapa tiba-tiba muncul di depan rumahku?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan sambil mengiris sebuah tomat.

"Hanya kebetulan lewat," jawab Sasuke kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sakura menoleh dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke Sasuke yang masih duduk di kursi.

"Benarkah?" ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia melirik ke arah kiri bawah kemudian tersipu. "Sasuke-kun, apakah kau cemburu melihatku dengan Takeuchi-san? Ma-Maksudku kenapa perilakumu kemarin itu… Atau ada hal lain yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati, namun tetap saja hati kecilnya berdebar menunggu kemungkinan jawaban dari Sasuke yang mungkin saja membuatnya senang. Hening sesaat tanpa adanya jawaban. Sakura merengut. Sasuke memandangnya tanpa ada perubahan emosi yang berarti.

Sasuke tidak menjawab bukan berarti tidak memikirkan apapun. Kilas balik kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, perkataan Sakura yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih, juga kedekatan Sakura dengan seorang pria membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Kalau tentang Takeuchi-san, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya. Lalu, mungkin saja Sasuke-kun berbuat seperti kemarin karena perkataanku. Aku telah memikirkannya sebelum ini. Hanya saja, itu adalah perkataan spontanku, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak benar-benar bermaksud mengatakannya. Yang aku tahu aku selalu mencintai Sasuke-kun dan itu tidak pernah berubah," entah kenapa Sakura mengatakan hal itu semua. Dorongan dari dalam dirinya membuatnya ingin menjelaskan walaupun mungkin saja bukan itu yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Hanya saja, Sakura merasa harus mengatakannya. Ia terkadang merasa seperti terhubung dengan Sasuke tanpa pria itu mengutarakan isi hatinya. Alih-alih membantah, Sasuke masih terdiam, sebenarnya jujur saja ia ingin menolak pernyataan Sakura hanya saja kilas balik beberapa hari yang lalu ketika ia seenaknya membuat ia semakin berhati-hati dalam memilih kata dan bertindak. Berusaha keras ia mempertahankan wajah dinginnya.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, entah kenapa ia seperti melihat guratan merah tipis di pipi Sasuke. Namun berpura-pura mengabaikannya ia berbalik dan melanjutkan memotong tomat.

"Sasuke-kun, hari ini kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura basa-basi.

"Ke markas Orochimaru. Ada yang mau aku lakukan disana," jawabnya. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya memotong tomat. Entah kenapa pikirannya menuju kepada Karin. Walaupun Sasuke mengatakan padanya untuk percaya, tiba-tiba saja terlintas ingatan sewaktu dulu ia pernah melihat tubuh Karin yang penuh gigitan. Sakura memejamkan matanya. Tidak, tidak. Ia harus berpikir positif. Hanya saja, tidak apa-apa, kan? Kalau sekedar bertanya?

"Sasuke-kun… bolehkah aku bertanya… Sebenarnya apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan dengan Karin-san? Maaf bukannya aku tidak ingin percaya hanya saja aku merasa penasaran. A-aku pernah melihat banyak sekali tanda bekas gigitan di seluruh tubuhnya,"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Itu memang cara kerjanya menyembuhkan orang," jawabnya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Benarkah? Aku melihat seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh gigitan," ucapnya pelan. Bahkan sakura ingat, bagian tubuh Karin yang tertutup pun penuh dengan gigitan. Sasuke terdiam. Ya, memang benar itu. Karin adalah alat medis bagi Sasuke. Ia tidak menyangkalnya. Bahkan Karin juga mengatakan bahwa dirinya hanya untuk Sasuke saja—kenyataannya memang begitu. Dan dengan karakter Karin yang genit pada Sasuke, Karin lah yang sengaja mengarahkan bagian tubuhnya pada Sasuke yang sedang sekarat. Apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke selain kesembuhan? Hanya saja Sasuke entah kenapa merasa malas untuk menjelaskannya. Entah bagaimana membuat Sakura bertanya tentang hal yang menurutnya tidak penting itu. Hening beberapa saat. Sakura sedikit tidak sabar dengan Sasuke.

"Hmm, mungkin saja Sasuke-kun pern—"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak?" Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar nada Sasuke yang terdengar naik. Ia terdiam. "Kau tahu siapa aku, Sakura," lanjut Sasuke kali ini dengan suara tenang dan dalam. Sakura terdiam tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Ia melupakan kegiatannya memotong tomat.

Pikirannya melayang pada sosok Sasuke, sosok dingin yang sulit didekati karena sifatnya yang menutup diri. Memang benar, banyak gadis yang mengejarnya, tapi tidak ada satupun yang menarik perhatiannya. Tujuan hidupnya pada waktu itu utamanya adalah membunuh Itachi, pikiran yang lain sama sekali bukan prioritasnya. Sasuke hanya bisa dekat dengan orang-orang tertentu saja. Dan Sakura merasa beruntung atau merasa memang ditakdirkan se-tim bersama Sasuke, karena kesempatan untuk mengenal dan dekat pada Sasuke semakin besar. Segala yang telah mereka lewati, memang Sasuke tidak berubah. Ia hanya mengikat dengan orang-orang terdekatnya. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, Sakura lebih bisa merasakan Sasuke lebih _care_ padanya, daripada yang lain. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang Sasuke lewati bersama Karin, atau siapapun sewaktu mereka tidak bersama sebelum ini. Tapi ia tidak ingin lagi memikirkannya. Perlahan ia mulai melupakannya. Sasuke benar. Sebenarnya Sakura mengenal siapa Sasuke. Sasuke tidaklah orang yang mudah dekat dengan orang lain. Sekali menyukai atau cocok dengan orang, perasaannya sulit berubah. Uchiha, klan dengan cinta mendalam. Pipi Sakura mendadak merona memikirkannya.

"Sakura… aku ingin kita segera menikah," ucapan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba dan membuyarkan lamunan Sakura itu membuat Sakura terkejut setengah mati. Ia dengan cepat berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke ternyata sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Untuk beberapa saat Sakura masih terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya dari mulut pria itu dan posisinya yang tiba-tiba.

Sasuke kemudian mengulurkan sebuah kotak cincin dan membukanya. Tanpa sadar tangan Sakura menutup mulutnya terkejut. Ia merasakan matanya memanas.

"Aku tahu ini mungkin tidak sesuai harapanmu. Tapi aku sangat bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku," lanjut Sasuke lagi. Ia menatap Sakura dengan penuh arti, diraihnya tangan gadis itu dan sama sekali tidak menunggu jawaban dan persetujuannya, sasuke memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis Sakura.

"Sejak kapan… kau mulai memikirkan ini juga, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan lamaran yang tiba-tiba –dan tidak romantis ini.

"Aku harap dengan memakai ini, orang lain akan tahu bahwa kau sudah terikat denganku," ucap Sasuke terdengar arogan, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura sebelumnya. Ia masih menggenggam tangan Sakura kali ini dengan erat.

"Kau bahkan tidak menanyakan jawabanku," ucap Sakura setengah tertawa, air mata masih menggenang di matanya. Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan lembut, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ah sudahlah," ujar Sakura pasrah. Ia tahu, Sasuke memang benar-benar tidak romantis waktu melamarnya seperti ini, bahkan tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk menjawab. Walaupun tanpa ditanya pun jawabannya akan tetap sama. Hanya saja… Tidak, tidak, Sakura. Justru inilah Sasuke. Ia selalu melakukan sesuatu dengan caranya sendiri. Sasuke tidak suka basa-basi.

"Aku akan segera menemui orang tuamu," ucapan Sasuke lagi-lagi membuat Sakura tidak bisa berkata banyak.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun," pelukan erat Sakura menandakan ia benar-benar bahagia. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan membelai helaian merah muda. Sakura kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Sasuke. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya dengan wajah merona seakan menunggu sesuatu dari Sasuke. Alis Sasuke terangkat. Sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang Sakura mau, tapi ia menyukai menggoda wanitanya ini. Ya, ia menyukai itu. Sakura merengut sebentar kemudian berbalik. _'dasar tidak peka, selalu saja membuatku menunggu'_

Dan tanpa ia sadari lagi-lagi Sasuke menyeringai tipis di belakangnya.

…

 **AN** : Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview dan membaca cerita saya. Maafkan jika ini kurang bagus ya. dan OOC, juga lemon yang argh embuh banget. Sudahlah. #pasrah.

Dan entah kenapa ingin melanjutkan fict ini satu chapter lagi mengenai kehamilan Sakura dan perjalanannya berkelana bersama Sasuke dan kelahiran Sarada yang dibantu Karin. Yang awalnya hanya 2 chapter mau saya tambah lagi. Semoga masih ada yang mau baca hehe. See u at chapter 3! Terimakasih juga untuk review dan sarannya. :*

Special thanks to **: Williewillydoo, aumy mitsuru koga, niken, , jiaanbl, felsonSpitfire, ranindri, khoerun904, queenaf, kiraa chan, magicstaar, hanazono yuri, sibell, hitsugayaWaifu, northernlight, coalacolacola** (thanks sarannya :D sudah ku perbaiki yang sekarang, semoga tidak banyak sepeti kemarin ya. Hehe :D), **yanti sakura cherry** (thanks, my first reviewer hihi :D)


End file.
